


Behind Her Eyes

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Chronicles of Desmond Landcaster [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad!Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Good Parent, F/M, Human Scott McCall, Romance, Underage Relationship(s), Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up in the back of a squad car- not part of the plan- yet here I sat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullsh*t

The seats were plastic & hurt my ass. My hair was disheveled regardless of it's short length, my clothes ruffled, & I was pissed. Nancy (my friend) was the one who set fire to a tree in the park- not me. By the time I'd know what she had done; I was pinned face down to the ground. Bullshit. I ran out the back of the car to try & put it out. But no! Some buff ass dude had to tackle the shit out of me. C'mon! I'm a fifteen year old tomboy, not a fucking line backer to the Raiders or some shit. Then I was harshly shoved in the back of the fricking car, my head dinged the top of it's roof. I think I might have a concussion (maybe a bruise). I cursed like a sailor, glaring up at my attacker. I watched out the window as they chased after Nancy, & Drew (her boyfriend). I sighed & leaned back against the seat, trying not to crush my cuffed wrists.

"Bullshit..."


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond finds out who her "captor" is at the police station

He- who shall not be named because I don't know his name- pushed me into the sheriff's station. Most of the deputies stopped, looking at Nancy, Drew, & I as we fought for freedom.

"Just stop it already," my attacker said from behind me. His voice smooth, yet gravely. His smell unique to me, it like an aphrodisiac to my heightened senses, only then had I noticed the effect his touch was having on me. I felt as if fire was coursing through my veins, my heart beating a mile a minute. I felt high, up until the point where he roughly shoved me in a chair; cuffing my wrist to the damned armrest. I glared at Nancy & Drew, both sheepishly glancing around.

"This is bullshit. It's all your faults! Why the hell am I here, I just tried putting out the blasted thing!" I hissed venomously at them. They hung their heads low, trembling slightly. I felt my eyes bleeding their fiery red. "Next time I'm kicking your asses myself. Understood!?" I whispered harshly again.

"Yes ma'am." They responded, eyes flickering up as footsteps approached. I groaned as a familiar set of legs stood in front of me, their foot tapping the floor incessantly.

"Yes? Can I fucking help you?" I snarled at them. Pale green eyes stared down at me unimpressed. And like that- time stood still. I couldn't breath & neither could he; he was gorgeous. Hair jet black & slightly spiked, sculptured body, his facial features sharp & perfect. And his five o'clock shadow... Jesus!

He smirked cheekily at me, "I'm Deputy Hale, will you please follow me..." He trailed off checking a clipboard. "Landcaster?" His green eyes glancing me over.

"Yea, that's me. What for?" I asked slyly.

"Questioning about the... fire..." he glared at Nancy & Drew. Reluctantly I agreed, his scent repeatedly hitting me as I followed behind him into the interrogation room. I hadn't really taken notice to his alpha ranking until his scent hit my nose.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down willfully; rubbing my sore wrists. Slight indications handcuffs were there barely visible. I hissed in distaste as someone entered, clicking on the second set of lights. There stood Deputy Hale, & Sheriff Stilinski. I only knew Stilinski because of his troublesome son- Stiles- who I happened to go to school with. That damn son of his got me in trouble almost everyday! I nearly strangled him at one point, bit his stupid best friend- Scott- pried me off of him. Mr.Stilinski looked down at me with disapproving (tired) eyes. His frown also showing his anger (sleepiness).

He sighed, "What did you do now?" He asked gruffly. I crossed my arms, glaring hard the the metal table in front of me. "Fine. What didn't you do now?" Mr.Stilinski rephrased.

I glanced at him, "It was Nancy & Drew, the idjits set fire to a tree in the park. By the time I realized what they done, I was pinned face down in the ground by this goon." I stated, throwing a shit eating smile at Hale.

"Hale, this is the fifth time about taking down the wrong people," Stilinski said tiredly. My smile fell slightly, this father was overworked- I knew because late at night when I walked around, he was still here in the station. "Desmond, you can leave. But Nancy & Drew are going to be charged for arsenic." John said to me.

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, see yah again Sheriff." I said waving bye. John smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Yea, I just hope on better terms," he replied.

"I'll come by tomorrow after school," I said before exiting the room. The Hale's eyes never straying from me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I'd get to tease the male again!


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day: Friday 2:30 PM

I arrived at the station, scratching my head as I squeezed past two large officers. I hiked up my book bag higher, heading straight to John's office. I set down my bag on one chair, & took a seat in the other. Removing my folder, pencil, & math book (I'm a freshman).

"Hello again," I said glancing over my shoulder. There stood a well built man- Hale. He uncrossed his arms & walked over to me, resting a hand on the back of my chair, & leaning over simultaneously.

"I'm Derek, sorry about last night. Sorry we had to meet on such... terms..." he purred lowly, hand snaking to my shoulder. My wolf perked up at the touch, scratching to the surface at the urge to scent & mark the elder werewolf.

"Terms? You mean tackling me into the fucking ground!" I snarled. He maybe my life, but I wasn't going to forgive him so easily because of it. Derek stares at me in disbelief, "Yea, think I'd forgive & forget? Nope! You owe me a movie, or coffee... Or dinner!" I said careless. John just walked in, eyes wide by the small dispute.

"You two okay?" He asked taking a seat behind his desk. Derek turned to his commanding officer & nodded, eyes briefly landing on me.

"Yes sir. Also, yes I guess I do owe you," Derek said turning to me. I raised a brow at him, "I'll pick you up for dinner... Tomorrow, say eight?" He questioned. My face heated up & I looked nervously to John. He didn't say anything, just kept looking over unsolved cases.

"Okay." I agreed & began on my homework.

***

It was past nine before I realized only Stilinski & I were left. But a knock came from the front door, I opened it. In rushed a small boy, hair jet black & eyes a bright hazel. He smiled up at me then ran to- oh look! Derek's still here?! But the boy wrapped his arms around one of Derek's legs. I watched questioningly, the boy smelt familiar yet new.

"Hi daddy!" The boy squealed. "I missed you." He continued. Derek hugged his... son, a wide smile on his tired features.

"I missed you too Adrian," Derek said setting the boy down. He took notice to my shocked expression & waltzed- yes that cocky bastard waltz- over to me. "Adrian, this is my friend Desmond. Desmond, this is my son Adrian." He introduced smoothly. I shook the boy's hand as I knelt down.

"I'm Adrian, nice to meet you! My dad's said so much about-" Derek shushed him, & I blushed. He's been talking about me? Sweet. "Anyways, I'm seven, how old are you?"

I smiled softly at the child, "I'm fifteen." I responded hearing Derek choke on his coffee. He thought I was older, that could be the only explanation.

"Cool! Why are you here?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a good friend of your dad's boss Sheriff Stilinski. I just decided to come down, & visit,maybe finish some homework before I headed home s'all," I explained. "Alright, I gotta go now."

"Bye!" Adrian said.

"Bye," I looked at Derek & John. "See yah around Stilinski, bye sour wolf." I teased & walked out the front door & down the street. And that's how I ended up meeting my boyfriend. 


End file.
